Un nuevo amor
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: Leona sufre por un amor no correspondido, pero que sucede cuando a su vida llega alguien como Iori?
1. Caminos Cruzados

_**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes & lugares que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de la empresa SNK Playmore; a mi solo me pertenece la trama de la siguiente historia.**_

_**Advertencia: Uso de OoC (Out of Character) & AU (Alternative Universe)**_

**A/N: Muchas Gracias a "Princess Rose Bernstein" por su Proof Reading, y toda la ayuda que me ha brindado.****  
><strong>

**"Un nuevo amor"**

_**Capitulo # 1: Caminos Cruzados**_

El sol de nuevo se posaba en lo mas alto del cielo de South Town y una mañana mas estaba comenzando, como siempre cientos de personas corrían de un lado a otro en la ciudad, muchas hacia sus empleos, otras hacia el instituto y algunas mas regresaban a sus hogares, en fin nada nuevo acontecía.

En esa fresca mañana de verano una bella chica con una linda cabellera azulada de nombre Leona Heidern caminaba pesadamente entre ellos; Con una triste expresión en su rostro la joven militar se dirigía hacia la base de los Ikari Warriors, lugar en el que ella laboraba.

-"Me encantaría dejar de sentir lo siento por ti"- pensaba Leona mientras seguía caminando

La razón por la cual, la tristeza invadía a Leona, era por aquel amor no correspondido que sentía por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el teniente Clark Still; Era muy poco lo que la peli azulada podía hacer con respecto a sus muy marcados sentimientos, por ello su vida se tornaba triste y gris.

Igualmente aquella mañana entre esa gente un joven de cabellos rojos y cuerpo bien formado de nombre Iori Yagami caminaba mal humoradamente; Como su costumbre Yagami caminaba hacia el estudio de música en el cual solía hacer los ensayos pertinentes con su banda.

-"Necesito apresurarme, están a punto de dar las 8:00 am"- se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba

Esa mañana el mal humor del pelirrojo había aumentado, pues su reloj despertador no lo había levantando a tiempo, causándole un severo retraso en su rutina, la cual Yagami jamás rompía, además de que Iori detestaba llegar a tarde a cualquier lado; pero en fin ya nada podía hacer mas que seguir.

Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras mas para que Leona llegara a su trabajo, la chica se encontraba tan distraída que no se fijo que alguien venia de frente hacia ella, causando así un tropiezo en el cual ambos cayeron al suelo, esto hizo que la militar saliera de sus pensamientos y volviera a su cruel realidad.

-"Con un demonio, observa por donde vas niña"- dijo un muy molesto pelirrojo al levantarse de su caída

-"No!, mas bien fíjate tu imbécil"- contesto irritada Leona -"Ah! eres tu Yagami"- agrego al mirarlo mejor

-"Quien creías niña?, bueno como sea, apártate de mi camino"- diciendo esto Iori siguió con su camino

-"Estúpido amargado"- murmuro molesta la chica

Por un momento, Leona se quedo observando como Iori se alejaba apresuradamente; cuando por fin estaba por retomar su camino al mirar hacia abajo, se percato de la presencia de un juego de llaves tirado sobre la acera.

-"Deben ser del idiota de Yagami, de seguro no se dio cuenta"- pensaba Leona mientras se agachaba para tomar las llaves -"supongo que pronto vendrá por ellas"- Leona tomo las llaves de Iori, las guardo y finalmente retomo su camino hacia el trabajo.

Una vez en la base Ikari, la joven militar entro directamente a la oficina de su padre para reportarse con el mismo, el cual le reprendió por su retraso

-"Buenos días Comandante, Leona Heidern reportándose"- dijo la joven mientras hacia su saludo militar

-"Buenos días soldado, dígame puede explicarme el porqué de su retraso?"- inquirió Heidern

-"Sufrí algunos pequeños contratiempos de camino a la base, no volverá a pasar"- respondió la joven militar

-"Mas vale que sea así Leona, porque esta es la segunda en el mes, sino tu y yo tendremos una seria charla"-

-"De acuerdo, se lo aseguro no volverá a pasar, algo mas que desees decirme Papá?"-

-"Por el momento nada, puedes retirarte a tu trabajo"- dijo el comandante

Leona nuevamente saludo a su comándate y procedió a retirarse a su trabajo. Justo cuando salía de la oficina de su padre se encontró de frente con su amor oculto Clark.

-"Cl, Clark"- tartamudeo la peli azulada -"Buenos días"- agrego levemente sonrojada

-"Buenos días Leona"- respondió Clark -"Dime te sientes bien?"- pregunto el de gafas al ver a su compañera

-"Si, porque lo preguntas?"-

-"Oh, por nada, de pronto me pareció verte extraña, en fin, en un rato paso por tu oficina, nos vemos luego"- el rubio se despidió de su compañera

-"De acuerdo, hasta al rato"- finalizo Leona

Nuevamente la tristeza invadió a la chica, pues sabia perfectamente que el, nunca la podría ver mas que como su compañera, tal vez como su amiga, pero nunca de la forma en la que ella lo veía, eso era algo que realmente entristecía a la peli azulada.

Algunos momentos después, al llegar a su oficina Leona se encontró con su amiga y compañera Seirah o Whip como todos le decían.

-"Buenos días Leona"- saludo la castaña -"Me alegro de que llegaras, necesito unos documentos de tu archivero, pero necesito las llaves para abrir"- añadió

-"Buenos días"- respondió Leona -" De acuerdo, aquí tienes"-

Leona procedió a sacar las llaves que Whip requería, pero por error le dio las que pertenecían a Iori.

-"Ehmm, Leona estas no son"- comento Whip

-"Cierto, disculpa"- dijo Leona al darse cuenta de su error

Nuevamente la peli azulada tomo las llaves del pelirrojo y las guardo, y le dio a Whip las que necesitaba, quien le agradeció, no sin antes preguntar de quien eran aquellas llaves

-"Leona, esas llaves, no son tuyas, de quien son?"- pregunto Whip un poco curiosa

-"Ah esas llaves son del imbécil de Yagami"- contesto Leona de nuevo tomando asiento

-"Y como es que tu tienes las llaves de ese sujeto?"- Whip estaba desconcertada

-"Hoy por la mañana tropecé con el, y supongo que debieron caérsele, así que las recogí, por cierto hablando de él, sabes donde vive, para írselas a dejar?"- pregunto Leona

-"No, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde puede vivir Yagami"- respondió Whip

Leona estaba por preguntar algo más, cuando Clark y Ralf entraron a la oficina de Leona

-"Hey chicas, como están"- pregunto alegremente Ralf

-"Bien"- respondieron al unísono

-"Les parece si esta noche salimos al bar a divertirnos un rato?"- dijo el castaño del paliacate

-"Si estas invitando a las chicas a salir es porque supongo que tu pagaras no?"- comento Clark

-"Claro que si, pero también tu me ayudaras a pagar"- decía Ralf mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su camarada

-"Si no hay mas remedio, bien que dicen chicas? Dominatrix?"- inquirió Clark

-"Si, me parece genial"- dijo Whip igual de alegre que Jones

-"Y tu Leona?"- pregunto en tono insistente Ralf

-"Hmm, de acuerdo, no veo por qué no?"- respondió Leona sin muchos ánimos

-"Ok!, bueno les vemos al rato para irnos"- diciendo esto el par de hombres salió de la oficina

-"Me parece que no tienes muchas ganas de ir"- comento Whip al ver el poco entusiasmo de su amiga

-"Algo por estilo, pero bueno, dime no conoces de alguien que pueda saber donde vive Yagami?"- dijo Leona para cambiar de platica

-"Que interés el tuyo por ese sujeto, pero si quieres saber, supongo que Chizuru Kagura debe saber"- exclamo Whip mientras retomaba sus labores

-"Hmm ok"- finalizo Leona antes de comenzar con su trabajo.

Al filo de las 2:30 p.m. Leona salió de la base con dirección al templo de la familia Kagura, para hablar con la guardiana del espejo de Yata. Una vez en el templo, la militar se limito a tocar el timbre, y esperar que Chizuru le recibiera.

-"Leona Heidern que sorpresa verte por aquí"- dijo Chizuru al verla en la puerta -"Ven entra"-

-"Gracias"- asintió Leona mientras entraba

-"Se te ofrece algo?"- preguntaba amablemente Kagura

-"Si, dime, tu sabes donde vive Iori?"- respondió la peli azulada

-"Ah, la dirección de Iori, bueno espera un momento deja que te la escriba en un papel"- dijo Chizuru mientras iba por un trozo de papel y pluma para escribirlo

Una vez que había terminado de escribir la dirección del pelirrojo, la sacerdotisa entrego el pequeño papel a Leona, quien le dio las gracias por la información y posteriormente se retiro del templo.

En tanto Iori, quien iba llegando a su apartamento después del ensayo, se disponía a entrar al mismo, razón por la cual comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

-"Carajo! perdí mis llaves"- exclamo molesto Iori al darse cuenta de la situación

Frustrado por la situación el pelirrojo pateo la puerta de su apartamento, sin embargo Iori no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto a la puerta de su apartamento y pensar en una solución para entrar a su hogar.

-"Bien aquí debe ser el edificio en donde vive Yagami"- se decía a si misma Leona al llegar a la dirección del papel

La peli azulada pronto entro al edificio, y tomo el elevador para subir al piso indicado, en el cual rápidamente pudo dar con Yagami

-"Que? 45 min.? Yo necesito el servicio ahora!, que no puede antes?, de acuerdo al diablo con su cerrajería"-

Al parecer Iori había llamado a una cerrajería para que enviaran a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, sin embargo tendría que esperar 45 min. para que alguien llegara a ayudarlo, cosa a la cual Yagami se opuso rotundamente; El pelirrojo estaba por llamar a otra cerrajería, cuando se percato de la presencia de Leona.

-"Que haces tu aquí?"- pregunto fríamente Iori al ver a la militar

-"Hola a ti también"- dijo sarcásticamente la peli azulada -"Bien solo vine a devolverte esto"- Leona saco las llaves y se las entrego

-"Mis llaves, así que tu las tenias"- comento al recibirlas -"Bueno, supongo que gracias"- añadió en tono frio

-"De nada"- Leona se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la respuesta de Iori -"Debo irme, adiós Yagami"- la militar estaba por irse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-"Espera"- exclamo Iori para que se detuviera

-"Que sucede Yagami?"- pregunto Leona un poco desconcertada

-"No es normal que yo haga estas cosas, pero te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?"- pregunto en tono tranquilo el chico de flamas purpuras

-"Gracias pero no, debo irme"- respondió la chica igualmente en tono tranquilo

-"Esta bien, gracias otra vez"-

Leona asintió a lo dicho por Yagami, luego se dio la media vuelta y se retiro.

_-"Santo cielo, realmente Yagami es un tipo muy extraño"-_ pensaba Leona mientras caminaba de regreso al trabajo.

Si bien había vivido cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida, escuchar a Iori Yagami tratando de ser amable, era por demás lo mas extraño de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!, bueno finalmente &amp; despues de tanto tiempo, les presento mi mas nueva creacion; Espero que os guste, tanto como a mi, &amp; que no se pierdan los demas capitulos. Saludos<em>


	2. Cruel Realidad

_**Capitulo # 2: Cruel Realidad**_

Después de un agitado día, Iori finalmente estaba en casa, el pelirrojo se encontraba tan cansado, que apenas entro a su hogar, se recostó en uno de los sillones que tenia.

-"Bueno al menos la militar esa hizo algo bueno, la próxima vez que me tropiece con alguien debo cerciorarme que nada se me haya caído"- pensó Iori

Yagami trataba de relajarse un poco, se sentía tan cansado que al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en el sillón se quedo profundamente dormido.

Algunas horas después de su siesta, Iori se despertó, en cuanto se levanto se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir algo de comer.

-"Mi día no puede ser peor, no hay nada este maldito refrigerador"- exclamo Yagami mientras cerraba el refrigerador de golpe

Al verse sin nada para alimentarse, Iori no tuvo más que meterse a duchar para luego ir a comprar algo para comer, o más bien para cenar, pues al parecer su pequeña siesta, había durado 4 horas.

En tanto en la base de los Ikari Warriors, Ralf y compañía estaban por salir del trabajo e irse a un bar cercano para divertirse, tal y como habían acordado en la mañana.

-"Bien chicas, vamos es hora de irnos"- decía Ralf al encontrarse con sus compañeras

-"Si"- exclamo Whip en tono alegre –"Por fin un momento para distraernos"-

-"Bueno, basta de charlas vámonos de una vez"- puntualizo Clark

Todos asintieron a lo que el rubio de gafas había dicho, seguido de ello, todos abordaron el auto del Coronel Jones, y partieron rumbo a una tarde de diversión, que no resultaría tal cual esperaban.

Al llegar al lugar donde pasarían la tarde, todos bajaron rápidamente del auto de Jones y entraron al establecimiento.

-"Tomemos aquella mesa del fondo"- sugirió Clark

-"Que dicen les parece bien?"- pregunto Ralf

-"Si, por mi no hay problema"- comento Whip –"Tu que dices Leo?"-

-"Da igual, todas son mesas"- respondió a secas la susodicha

-"Vamos cambia esa cara Leona, que venimos a divertirnos, no a deprimirnos"- Ralf intentaba animar a la peli azulada

Leona solo mostro una leve sonrisa, y en seguida todos caminaron hacia la mesa elegida, una vez que todos tomaron asiento, un mesero se acercó para tomarles la orden.

La tarde-noche parecía ir bien, algunas de las pláticas que tenían los Ikari causaban gracia a la peli azulada, otras tantas no, y algunas la chica las evadía completamente al perderse mirando al rubio de gafas oscuras.

En tanto llevaban 3 rondas de cervezas, Whip y Ralf se pararon para bailar, ya que la música que amenizaba el lugar era perfecta como para hacerlo, dejando así sola a Leona con Clark.

A pesar de que fueran amigos ambos eran demasiado callados como para iniciar una plática, así que se mantuvieron en un frio silencio, que duro alrededor de 15 min. Luego Clark decidió dar el primer paso.

-"En la tarde pase por tu oficina, pero Whip me dijo que habías salido, donde andabas?"- preguntaba el teniente mientras miraba a su acompañante

-"Bueno, la verdad es que tuve que ir a dejarle unas cosas a Yagami"- respondió la peli azulada con cierto temblor en su voz

-"Tu entregándole cosas a Yagami? A caso tienes trato con el?"- el tema parecía asombrarlo

-"No, solo que esta mañana, tropecé con el por accidente, y bueno sus llaves quedaron en el suelo, yo las tome y luego por la tarde fui a devolvérselas"- decía Leona mientras intentaba controlarse

-"Vaya, no te imagino hablando, con ese sujeto, pero en fin"- Clark se puso a mirar como sus compañeros bailaban –"Cielos, ese Ralf parece que nunca nada le preocupa o deprime, solo míralo parece divertirse enormemente con Dominatrix"- añadió sin dejar de ver a sus compañeros bailar

-"Bueno tal vez es porque ambos tienen buena química"- comento la chica –"puede ser que hasta se gusten, tal vez sea esa la razón que los haga llevarse bien o divertirse así"-

El ultimo comentario hecho por la chica Heidern, de nuevo asombro al teniente Still, haciéndole preguntas sobre ello

-"Que cosas dices? Acaso alguno de los dos te ha dicho algo para que pienses ello?"- inquiría curioso el rubio

-"No, pero hay un viejo refrán que dice que: Lo que se ve no se pregunta"- respondió Leona

-"Hmm, que quieres decir con eso?"- Clark no parecía entender a lo que se refería su acompañante

-"Que cuando algo es demasiado obvio, no hay porque dudar de ello"-

Leona decidió cortar aquella conversación, sabia que ella no le llevaría algún lugar, además aunque lo intentara no seria capaz de confesarle su amor a Clark, así que prefirió callar como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo.

De nuevo un incomodo silencio reino entre ambos, y de nueva cuenta fue Clark quien tuvo que romper el hielo entre ambos, aunque esta vez con una pregunta un poco inusual e incomoda para la joven militar, y es que el tema anterior había dejado totalmente intrigado al rubio.

-"Dime Leona, alguna vez te has enamorado?"- pregunto curioso

Ante tal cuestión Leona se quedo pasmada, pues nunca hubiera imaginado, que precisamente "EL" fuera quien delataría sus sentimientos; A pesar de que sabía que esa era una excelente oportunidad para confesarse, Leona prefirió no confesar del todo sus sentimientos.

-"Ehmm, Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, además él nunca me correspondió"- por su forma de contestar se notaba triste

-"Oh, que mal, lo siento tanto, creo sinceramente que ese tipo es un imbécil, mira que dejar ir a una chica tan hermosa como tu"- el rubio intentaba subirle el animo

_-"Si tan solo supieras que eres tu, que dirías?"-_ pensaba mientras lo veía –"Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices, o es que tan solo no soy lo suficiente hermosa como para enamorar a un hombre"-

-"Deja de decir tonterías, eres hermosa, tal vez es que no has encontrado al indicado"-

-"Quizá, y bien tu te has enamorado o estas enamorado?"- pregunto curiosa

Leona sabia que hacer ese tipo de preguntas era un arma de doble filo, pues sabría si su amado estaba enamorado, pero también si eso era cierto se enteraría de quien estaba enamorado su amor, la cual habían muchas posibilidades que no fuera ella, sin embargo deseaba saber, aunque escuchara algo que no quisiera escuchar, su curiosidad pudo mas, y se animo a preguntar.

Por su parte Clark de nuevo estaba sorprendido, aunque a los pocos minutos dejo salir una sonrisa de sus labios y se dispuso a responder a la pregunta de su acompañante.

-"Bueno, enamorado si he estado"- El corazón de Leona latía a mil por hora –"Pero eso fue al igual que tu, hace mucho, desde ese entonces no me he vuelto a enamorar, y es que descubrí que no estaba hecho para eso, realmente me siento bien así, además comprendí bien la frase de que: una amistad dura mucho mas que una relación"-

Lo anterior dicho por Clark hizo que a la joven de cabellera azul, el corazón se le partiera en pedazos, pues todas las esperanzas que tenía se habían destruido frente a ella, y lo peor era que él, a quien tanto amaba, había sido quien habría acabado con sus ilusiones, si bien era algo que ella sabia, o se esperaba, eso no hacia que dejara de dolerle.

Después de aquel fulminante comentario, Leona no deseaba estar allí ni un segundo más, pero sabía que debía ser discreta para no seguir delatando sus sentimientos, así que decidió responder a aquel comentario asintiendo solamente y finalizando así la conversación.

Luego de esto la peli azulada decidió quedarse un poco más, lo suficiente para poder marcharse sin levantar sospecha alguna; Así pasaron alrededor de 20 min, cuando de nueva cuenta Ralf y Seirah volvieron a la mesa.

-"Hasta que por fin"- exclamo Clark al verlos regresar –"Pensé que se quedarían ahí toda la noche"-

-"No exageres Clark, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, no se porque tu y Leona no se pararon a bailar"- decía Whip tomando asiento

-"Cierto, realmente el ambiente allí es muy bueno"- añadió el castaño

-"Supongo que si, pero en fin, oigan chicos me siento un poco cansada me voy a casa"- dijo Leona mientras se levantaba

-"Que?"- dijeron al unísono los compañeros de la chica

-"Si, necesito descansar, lo mejor es que me vaya"- explico la peli azulada

-"De acuerdo, si quieres te acompaño"- Whip se ofrecía a acompañarla

-"No, no es necesario, mejor sigue divirtiéndote yo ciertamente me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana"-

Diciendo esto Leona se marcho dejando solos a sus compañeros; La chica comenzó a caminar sin dirección o rumbo alguno, realmente se sentía mal, así que antes de llegar a casa, prefirió dar vueltas por ahí para intentar calmarse.

Leona camino un buen rato, hasta que finalmente llego a la zona comercial de la ciudad; Eran poco mas de las 10 p.m. cuando la chica llego al lugar, ver a tanta gente no era algo que le calmara, por el contrario las aglomeraciones le exasperaban así, que decidió apresurar su paso para salir lo más pronto de allí.

Inmersa dentro de sus pensamientos Leona recorría la ciudad, otra vez caminaba tan distraída que al igual que en la mañana tropezaría con alguien.

-"Joder, es que tu no aprendes cierto?"- exclamo hostilmente Iori –"Con un demonio fíjate por donde vas!"-

-"Otra vez tu?"- respondió igualmente hostil la chica –"Quítate"- exclamo apartando de Iori de su paso

Iori estaba por responderle algo, cuando noto la triste expresión que Leona llevaba en su rostro, se veía que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Aunque Iori nunca hubiera tenido trato alguno con Leona, por extraño que pareciera, deseaba saber que le sucedía, un impulso dentro de si mismo, lo incitaba a querer averiguar por que esa expresión en el rostro de Leona; algo demasiado desconcertante de alguien como Yagami. Pero en fin eso poco le importo al heredero de las flamas purpuras, él estaba decidido, así que comenzó a seguirla.

Algunas cuadras más adelante del lugar donde se había suscitado su último encuentro, Leona detuvo su paso, pues la persistente presencia de un extraño no la dejaba en paz.

-"Podrías de una buena vez dejar de seguirme Yagami?"- exclamo la peli azulada de nuevo irritada

Iori se sorprendió bastante al escuchar a Leona, pues él había tratado de seguirla con la mayor discreción posible, como era que ella lo había percibido.

-"Hmm impresionante"- Iori se acercaba lentamente a Leona

-"Que quieres Yagami?"- Leona estaba colérica

-"Como sabias que estaba detrás de ti?"- pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo

-"No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, piérdete"-

Leona estaba por irse, cuando Iori la sujeto por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-"Espera"- decía el pelirrojo mientras sostenía fuerte a la chica

-"Que te pasa? Suéltame"- Leona forcejeaba para soltarse

-"Tranquila Heidern, solo quiero saber que te sucede"- lo ultimo dicho por Yagami sorprendió a la chica Heidern

Leona estaba totalmente desconcertada, ¿es que acaso aquellas 3 cervezas habían tenido efecto?, era algo sumamente increíble, Iori Yagami preguntándole a ella que le sucedía, si lo de esa tarde había sido asombroso, esto lo superaba de sobremanera.

Al ver el asombro de Leona, Iori la soltó mientras reiteraba su pregunta.

-"Desde cuando tu, eres amable con las personas?"- Leona seguía perpleja

-"Sabes niña, por esa misma razón no lo soy, la gente nunca puede creer que de vez en cuando uno quiere hacer una buena acción"- Leona noto que Iori se había molestado por su comentario

-"Ok, mira si estoy así como me vez ahora, es por una estúpida cuestión de amor, contento?, ahora ya lo sabes"- la chica desvió su mirada de vergüenza –"Bien ya lárgate"- de nuevo esos hinchados ojos azules comenzaban a lagrimear

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica Heidern, Iori arqueo una ceja, realmente le parecía extraño que alguien como ella estuviera sufriendo así, y por amor, eso era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado

-"Como te dije esta tarde, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero dime te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo para despejarte?"-

De nuevo el asombro invadió a Leona, sin embargo ella aun no deseaba llegar a casa, no se había tranquilizado del todo, así que decidió aceptar la propuesta del pelirrojo.

-"De acuerdo"-

Iori y Leona comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad mientras ella le contaba el porque se encontraba así; aunque no lo conociera bien, Leona se sentía bien al platicarle a Iori sobre lo que le sucedía, algo especial había en el, que hacia que ella disfrutara de su trato y su compañía.

Las horas seguían pasando mientras Yagami y Heidern seguían caminando y conversando, Leona ya se había desahogado lo suficiente y sin dudas se sentía mejor, ahora ambos platicaban sobre ellos mismos.

-"Iori puedo preguntarte algo?"-

-"Adelante"-

-"Porque tanto interés en saber que me sucedía?"- Leona tenia curiosidad de saber el porque la amabilidad de Yagami

-"Bueno es que hoy, a pesar del trato que tuve contigo esta mañana, me ayudaste, y bueno creo que lo correcto era que el gesto fuera reciproco"- respondió Iori

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la militar, sin duda era un gesto muy amable de alguien como el pelirrojo hacia ella, sobretodo porque ella lo había ayudado no por amabilidad sino por compromiso, o mas bien por inercia.

-"Sabes, a pesar de que hemos estado platicando muy poco, puedo ver que no eres malo como todos creen"- una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en el rostro de Leona

-"Vaya, si eso fue un cumplido, gracias, no diré que soy buena persona, es solo que siempre trato de hacer las cosas a mi modo, es todo"- el comentario de su acompañante lo había hecho sentir bien

Sin duda toda la charla con Yagami había subido por completo el animo de Leona; Aunque la peli azulada estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su nuevo "amigo", tuvo que retirarse a casa pues ya era tarde y por la mañana debía ir al trabajo, así que se despidió de él.

-"De acuerdo, espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar Heidern"- se despidió Iori

-"Eso espero yo también, adiós"- la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue

Habiéndose despedido, ambos tomaron sus respectivos caminos y se marcharon a casa.

_-"Después de todo, no eres tan ruda, solo eres incomprendida, como yo…"- _pensaba Iori de camino a casa

Al igual que Leona, Iori había disfrutado esa charla, y es que por alguna extraña razón la chica Heidern le despertaba una sensación única, algo que ni el mismo podía entender.


	3. La oportunidad de ser feliz

_**Capitulo # 3: La oportunidad de ser feliz**_

Después de aquel día en que sus caminos se habían cruzado, Iori y Leona siguieron frecuentándose; Cada día ambos aprendían mas uno del otro, además de que cada día era diferente y mucho mejor que el anterior. Tanto así, que el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir algo mas por su nueva amiga.

Si bien la compañía del pelirrojo ayudaba y animaba a Leona, esta aun no dejaba de sentir algo más que amistad por su compañero Clark.

Por otro lado, Whip la mejor amiga de Leona, se había percatado de la situación de los últimos días, por lo que se decidió a preguntarle a su amiga que era todo eso, que era lo que había detrás de tantas salidas junto a Iori.

-"Leona puedo preguntarte algo?"- La castaña se sentaba frente a Leona

-"Claro"- asintió la peli azulada

."Exactamente que es lo que hay entre Tu y Yagami?"- Whip se mostraba curiosa

Ante tal indagatoria por parte de su amiga, Leona no pudo evitar sorprenderse, después de todo ella había tratado de llevar las cosas con Yagami, con la mayor discreción posible, como era que Whip sabia que ella se frecuentaba con Iori?.

-"De que me hablas Whip?"- Leona intentaba hacerse la desentendida

-"Hmm no intentes engañarme, sé que últimamente has estado viéndote con Yagami"- Whip se mostraba firme en su indagatoria

-"Insisto, no sé de que hablas"- Leona trataba igual de mantenerse firme

-"No mientas, sé que has estado viéndote con Iori, desde aquel día, Yagami misteriosamente circula por todo el perímetro de la base, luego sales corriendo del trabajo, como si fueras a verte con alguien, además alguien te vio con el tomando un helado hace algunos días…"-

Al parecer alguien había visto a Leona e Iori pasear por la ciudad, y se lo comento a Whip, quien aunado a ese comentario comenzó a fijarse un poco mas en la nueva actitud de su compañera; sin dudas Leona estaba atrapada.

-"De acuerdo"- suspiro –"Si, si he estado saliendo con Iori"-

-"Ó sea que el y tu…"- Whip estaba por emocionarse

-"NO! El y yo solo somos amigos! Por favor de donde sacas semejantes ideas"-

-"Bueno creí que después de tantas salidas juntos, ya eran novios"- dijo serenamente Whip

-"No, solo somos amigos, si me disculpas tengo trabajo que terminar"- Leona corto la platica

-"Esta bien, solo espero que Iori te saque de una buena vez a Clark de la mente"-

Al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, nuevamente la peli azulada se quedo perpleja, su amiga no tan solo sabia de sus salidas junto a Iori, sino que también sabia sobre su amor imposible, eso era algo realmente sorprendente.

-"Que has dicho"- exclamo Leona para detener a Whip

-"Lo que oíste, que espero que él te haga olvidar a Clark"-

-"De donde sacas eso Whip"- cierto temblor invadía a Leona

-"Por favor, es mas que obvio, siempre he sabido que amas a Clark, pero él no te corresponde Leona"- La castaña hablaba en tono natural –"Creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de el"-

-"Pero… pero…"-

-"Piénsalo Leona, tal vez Yagami pueda hacerte feliz"- Diciendo esto Whip salió de la oficina de Leona, dejándola sola para que meditara.

Ciertamente Whip tenía razón, lo mejor para la peli azulada era olvidarse de Clark, después de todo sin querer, él le había puesto en claro que no podría tener una relación con alguien más, dejándola así sin esperanza alguna; Toda esta cuestión dejo a Leona sumamente preocupada durante gran parte del día.

En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en un estudio de grabación muy reconocido, Iori se encontraba con su banda ajustando los últimos detalles de las canciones que finalmente serian lanzadas en su nuevo álbum.

-"Bien, creo que hemos acabado"- decía el Manager de la banda

-"Genial, ahora si nos merecemos un descanso"- comentaba alegre el baterista

-"Si, finalmente, hemos acabado, no te da alegría Yagami?"- decía el guitarrista a Iori quien parecía estar distraído

-"Si, si"- respondió Iori sin darle mucha importancia

-"Bueno, que les parece si celebramos que hemos acabado el disco"- propuso el vocalista del grupo

-"Si!"- contestaron al unísono los demás excepto Iori

-"Hey Yagami tu no vienes?"- pregunto el baterista

-"No, prefiero irme a casa descansar"- Iori no se mostraba muy animado

-"Vamos Iori, relájate hay que celebrar nuestro próximo gran éxito"-

-"No hablo lo suficientemente claro, dije no!"- grito Iori –"Me voy…"-

Un poco molesto e irritado Iori tomo su bajo y se marcho a casa; Aunque realmente el cansancio estaba presente en su ser, Yagami sentía ganas de hablar con Leona; Desde aquel día en que se cruzaron sin querer, ella no salía del pensamiento del pelirrojo, y es que sin querer Iori estaba enamorándose de ella.

Iori nunca pensó encontrarse inmerso en una situación así, y aunque lo que estaba por hacer no era usual en alguien como el, de nuevo esa sensación que Leona provocaba en el, lo hizo sentir seguro; Esa tarde le demostraría su amor.

Una vez que llego a casa, el heredero de las flamas purpuras, llamo a Leona para invitarla a salir, como en días anteriores y luego procedió a arreglarse.

En tanto con Leona, quien aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que Whip le había dicho, se dirigía a casa para arreglarse para su salida con Iori, sin saber que le esperaría aquella tarde.

Algunas cuantas horas pasaron y posteriormente llego la hora de la cita, Iori y Leona se encontraron en el lugar acordado y comenzaron a platicar como siempre.

Luego de un rato, Iori se animo a hablar con Leona, de lo que sentía por ella.

-"Necesito decirte algo"- decía Iori mientras caminaba junto a Leona

-"Ah si?"- pregunto la militar

-"Si"-

-"De acuerdo, te escucho"- Leona asintió a lo que Iori dijo

–"Estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido maravillosos para mi, la verdad es que nunca había encontrado a alguien que me hiciera disfrutar tanto de su compañía"- La peli azulada le escuchaba con atención –"Se que lo que estoy por decirte es muy ridículo de alguien como yo pero, realmente… Te quiero, Te quiero Leona, y deseo que estemos juntos"-

Cuando finalmente Iori termino de hablar, Leona estaba sin poder decir nada, aunque Iori era un gran hombre, su corazón aun le pertenecía a Clark, razón por la cual no podía estar con Yagami.

-"Iori, realmente esto es muy hermoso de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptar, yo aun amo a Clark"- Leona no deseaba herir a Iori –"Yo no puedo corresponderte, de verdad lo siento"-

Iori sonrió sarcásticamente, no se esperaba una respuesta así, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, ella, su amiga, la única a quien amaba, estaba... rechazándolo. El pelirrojo no esperó más, su paso se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a mirar a Leona de un modo completamente frío y hostil

Una fuerte parte de él quería tomarla en sus brazos y herirla de alguna manera, mientras que la otra deseaba calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas

-"Bien! Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida, no me importa mas desde este momento, de hecho si no te hubiera preguntado esa noche qué diablos te pasaba, sólo seguiríamos siendo dos extraños. Ahora que lo pienso, me hubieras ahorrado tiempo si solo yo te hubiera preguntado si estabas con alguien. Pero si Clark te rechaza y necesitas con quien hablar, ESTAS SOLA. O crees que puedes tomarme por idiota? Créeme Heidern, que aquí el verdadero imbécil soy yo, POR HABER CONFIADO EN TI!, No quiero verte cerca de mi, en todo lo que resta de tu miserable existencia"-

El pelirrojo estaba colérico, eso no era ni la mitad de lo que deseaba expresar, así que se marchó del lugar, dejando a la militar sola.

Leona estaba boquiabierta, todo lo que había dicho Iori era cierto, ahora estaba sola, la única persona que le entendía la había perdido, sin duda la situación no pintaba en lo absoluto bien.

La peli azulada sabia que seguir a Iori no arreglaría las cosas, por el contrario las empeoraría, y es que sabia que aunque Iori en el fondo era una buena persona, no podía evitar refugiarse en aquella coraza de hostilidad y necedad cuando lo herían. Al igual que con sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, nada podía hacer para resolver esta situación, la chica realmente odiaba sentirse así.

-"Ya nada puede empeorar"- se decía a si misma la militar mientras caminaba a casa.

Momentos después de todo lo acontecido, Leona llego a su hogar, la joven militar se sentía tan mal que apenas llego se encerró en su alcoba; La peli azulada se tiro sobre su cama y se hecho a llorar amargamente.

El hecho de que Iori la tratara de esa forma era algo que sinceramente le dolía, pero lo que mas le dolía no era el trato sino sus palabras, las cuales estaban llenas de verdad, así que se puso a llorar para desahogarse, tal y como no lo había hecho durante varios años. Algunas horas pasaron y la peli azulada finalmente se quedo dormida después de tanto llanto.

* * *

><p><em>Uy las cosas, si que se han puesto color de hormiga, esperemos que todo mejore en el siguiente cap. verdad? (hahaha (6)''), bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic, la verdad no queria extenderme tanto como en mi fic pasado, porque esta idea es mas sencilla (hehehe n.n'') <em>_en fin, espero os haya gustado este cap. al igual que los anteriores, tanto como yo he disfrutado hacerlo_, _& bueno sin mas por el momento, me retiro; Gracias a todos los que leen; Saludos :)_

**_GB_.**


	4. Un nuevo amor

_**Capitulo # 4: Un nuevo Amor**_

Después de aquel tan desagradable trago que Leona le hizo pasar, Yagami había cambiado por completo, el buen humor que tuvo durante los días que paso junto a la peli azulada, había desaparecido por completo, reapareciendo así su incontrolable mal humor e ira injustificada.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el que la chica Heidern lo rechazara, era algo que le dolía muy dentro de su ser.

La razón por la que el rechazo de Leona le doliera tanto era porque ella era la única mujer que realmente le había podido sacar de aquel rincón oscuro de vacío y soledad, e irónicamente era esa misma mujer quien lo enviaba allí de nuevo.

Si bien, Iori amaba a Leona como a ninguna, su orgullo y soberbia eran tan grandes que el pelirrojo jamás volvería a buscar a la militar.

-"Carajo!"- exclamo Iori frustrado por errar una nota en el ensayo

-"Vamos relájate Yagami, has estado muy tenso"- decía el manager para controlarlo

-"Como diablos quieres que me calme, si una de las canciones no fue bien grabada"- alegaba Yagami

-"Tranquilo, no es para tanto"- agregaba el baterista de la banda

Al escuchar la intromisión del baterista, Iori se volvió hacia él, y le dedico una amenazante y fría mirada, esas que Iori siempre solía hacerle a los demás.

-"Que no es para tanto? Tenemos 2 días para re editar el disco, llevamos más de 2 hrs intentando grabar esta canción, y no hay modo que pueda dejar de errar ESTA MALDITA NOTA"- grito iracundo el pelirrojo

El manager al ver la horrible reacción que Iori estaba teniendo a causa de tanta presión, decidió posponer el ensayo, y es que si Iori seguía así, nunca terminarían de grabar la canción y por el contrario todos acabarían en el hospital a razón de la ira de Yagami.

Tan pronto guardo su preciado instrumento, el heredero del clan de la luna salió del estudio.

_-"Porque aun y después de todo me sigues importando?"- _Desde aquel día esa era la única cuestión que aquejaba realmente al pelirrojo.

En tanto en la base de los Ikari Warriors, una muy triste Leona Heidern se encontraba laborando. Después de todo lo sucedido esa triste noche, al igual que la vida de Iori, la vida de la joven militar había cambiado.

La ausencia de Iori le dolía mucho; Si bien Yagami era una persona un poco extraña a veces, su compañía era algo que Leona disfrutaba mucho, la amabilidad y trato que él le daba era algo que nunca jamás había sentido, con alguien que no formara parte de su equipo de trabajo.

Si, Iori era una persona fría y solitaria, pero con ella solía dejar salir a su verdadero yo, en señal de su confianza, algo que la hacia sentir segura y también en confianza, a tal grado de también mostrar su verdadero yo.

Pero ahora con quien podría hacer ello?, Con quien podría compartir aquellos mismos gustos que tenia en común con el?, era imposible, nadie era igual a él, definitivamente le hacia mucha falta, la razón, sin querer y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de él.

-"Leona…?"- dijo una joven castaña para captar su atención –"Leo te pasa algo?"- agrego

-"Huh?..."- Leona salió de su trance –"No, no, estoy bien"- mintió la peli azulada

-"De nuevo pensando en Yagami, cierto?"- Whip sabia que su amiga no estaba bien como decía

Leona sabia que no tenia caso mentirle, todos sabían que desde aquel día, el animo de Leona había decaído mucho, algo que solo podía pasar desapercibido por alguien que no la conociera bien, sin embargo Whip conocía tanto a su amiga que con solo mirarla podía saber que le sucedía.

-"Si… lo extraño"- fue lo único que Leona pudo decir antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimear

-"Habla con el, si te quiere de verdad te escuchara"-

-"No lo conoces cierto…"- La castaña sonreía al oír tal respuesta

-De hecho, no. Sé que Yagami puede ser muy frío y duro a veces pero, tú has pasado más tiempo con él. Estoy segura que viste un lado de él que nadie. Por eso me sorprende que dudes en hablarle. En intentar arreglar las cosas Si ese orgullo cegador que tiene no lo deja buscarte e intentar hablar contigo. Por qué no das ese paso? Estoy segura que él está igual de dolido por lo sucedido como tú, o quizás aún más...-terminaba la chica del látigo.

"Sabes, haces que las cosas suenen mas sencillas de lo que realmente son, conozco a Yagami, el jamás me dejaría hablar con el"- replicaba la peli azulada -"Esta herido, no creo poder volver a siquiera darle los buenos días"-

-"Seguramente, pero dime algo, no sería peor rendirse sin siquiera haber hecho el intento? Somos militares, vivimos arriesgando nuestras vidas en misiones, has visto la guerra, y ahora me dices que por cobardía no te atreves a enfrentarte a él para enmendar este pequeño incidente? Qué sucedió con la determinación que solías tener?"- Whip estaba determinada a convencerla de ir y solucionar ese error que tanto dolor le estaba causando a ambos

-"Yo..."- Leona no sabia que decir -"Pero... realmente dudo que pueda volverlo a ver algún día, hace días que no se absolutamente nada de él, pero tienes razón no puedo arreglar las cosas, porque soy una cobarde"- su voz se quebraba cada vez mas -"Y soy tan cobarde como para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos"-

-"Ahora realmente estás empezando a alterarme. Qué no sabes si lo volverás a ver? Sabes donde vive, cierto? Fuiste a llevar sus llaves ese día. Leona, necesitas dejar de buscar excusas y empezar a pensar en como disculparte con él. Hacía mucho que no te veía animada como cuando lo veías. Él te entendía como nadie, no? Y ahora... deseas rendirte antes de tiempo... sabiendo que cuando te des cuenta ya será muy tarde y lo lamentarás"- la castaña dejaba salir un suspiro. -Si Clark no logró corresponderte no es tu culpa. Ahora que has encontrado a alguien que si puede corresponderte no debes dejarlo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia"-

Leona sabia que todo lo que Seirah acababa de decir era cierto, nuevamente tenia dos opciones, la primera rendirse sin siquiera haber luchado, como una vil desertora o segundo tratar de hablar las cosas con Yagami

-"Tienes razón..."- suspiro la chica -"Pero que hago, como me disculpo con el?"-

-"Nuevamente deberás dejarlo entrar a tu corazón, dile la verdad. Dile como te sientes, porque sé que él debe estar sintiendo lo mismo. Después de todo, ya sabes que te quiere, porque te dejó entrar y ver la persona que realmente se esconde detrás de ese escudo de hierro. Ahora es tu oportunidad de mostrarle tus sentimientos. Porque ahora piensas con más claridad"-

-"Espero que de verdad pueda hablar con el... no sé que pasaría si él no me perdona"-

-"Volveré a decirlo, si él de verdad te quiere, entenderá lo que estabas pasando"-

-"De acuerdo, supongo que mañana mismo iré a hablar con el"- Leona trataba de calmarse -"Seirah... muchas gracias, gracias por apoyarme"-

-"No agradezcas. Sabes que detesto verte así... y si Yagami es el que tiene la llave de tu felicidad, sabes que te apoyo"- la castaña le ofreció una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina y dejar a Leona con sus pensamientos.

Leona asintió a lo que dijo su amiga, mientras la miraba retirarse, sin dudas esa charla le había hecho mucho bien, ahora sabía que debía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Iori se levanto pesadamente de su cama, para iniciar lo que seria un día mas, sin muchos ánimos Yagami comenzó a arreglarse para nuevamente intentar terminar aquella canción que no había sido grabada correctamente.

Cuando llego al estudio, sus compañeros de banda ya le esperaban para terminar de grabar

_-"Solo espero que de una maldita vez, quede esto"- _Pensaba Iori mientras se preparaba

-"Bueno muchachos, a terminar de grabar, recuerden que es el ultimo día"- hablaba el manager detrás de la cabina

Al escuchar la señal del manager, todos asintieron y dieron comienzo a la grabación; Al menos tuvieron que pasar 2 horas, para que finalmente Iori no errara en las notas y pudieran terminar de grabar.

Cuando ya estaba totalmente lista la re edición del disco, como de costumbre todos se alegraron menos Yagami

-"Bueno, ya que esto por fin esta terminado, puedo largarme de una vez?"- inquiría en tono aburrido el pelirrojo

-"Si, puedes irte ya, yo mismo les llamare, para informarles de todo, y de cuando nos reuniremos de nuevo para fijar fechas de la gira y esas cosas si?"- respondió el representante

-"Como sea, me largo"- Iori se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Sin rumbo fijo, Iori se marcho del estudio, todo lo acontecido los últimos días, lo tenia molesto y estresado, así que para relajarse decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los Ikari, una mas tranquila y serena Leona, se encontraba lista, para enfrentar a Iori.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- decía Whip para dar seguridad a su amiga

-"Gracias, bueno creo que es momento de que me vaya"- respondió la peli azulada

-"De acuerdo"- asintió la castaña

Leona salió de su oficina, con la firme idea de encontrar a Yagami y hablar con el, realmente necesitaba expresarle lo que sentía por el.

_-"Solo espero que puedas comprender lo torpe que he sido, y puedas perdonarme, realmente te amo Iori"- _Pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a casa del chico de flamas purpuras

Una extraña sensación, comenzó a invadir al cuerpo de Leona, al momento de llegar al edificio donde vivía Yagami, y es que sentía un gran temor de que este le rechazara, como ella hizo con el, pero su amiga tenia razón, aunque eso pasara, debía de intentarlo.

Con grandes nervios, Leona inhalo y exhalo, para relajarse, una vez que termino, comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Iori y arreglar las cosas.

Ya frente al apartamento, Leona, armada de valor, toco la puerta del mismo, para ver si Iori la recibía; La chica se mantuvo insistiendo alrededor de 10 min. Sin respuesta alguna. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

_-"Lo sabia, nunca podrás perdonarme"- _Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Leona estaba por marcharse, cuando frente a ella, un conocido personaje de mirada fría se apareció

-"Que diablos haces aquí?"- pregunto hostilmente Iori

Después de una caminata por la ciudad, Iori había decidido irse a casa, y es que al encerrarse en su apartamento, podía alejarse de tan triste y sin sentido realidad.

Leona al ver a Iori, ahí parado frente a ella, no sabia que decir, por más que quería articular palabra alguna, sus nervios no la dejaban reaccionar.

-"Responde, que diablos haces aquí?"- Iori reiteraba su pregunta

-"Iori yo… necesito hablar contigo"-

-"Acaso no me escuchaste la ultima vez, dije que no quería volver a verte en todo lo que te restaba de vida"- exclamo el pelirrojo

-"Pero necesito hablar contigo"- decía Leona –"De verdad, tengo que decirte algo"-

-"Lo que tu tengas que decirme, no me importa, ahora lárgate, no quiero seguir viéndote"- Iori comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su apartamento

-"Eres muy injusto conmigo Iori, realmente pensé que me querías"- exclamo Leona con voz entrecortada

Iori estaba por entrar a su apartamento cuando lo dicho por Leona lo hizo detenerse de golpe, para volverse hacia ella

-"No te quiero, te amo, pero que puede importarte eso a ti, me rechazaste por alguien que nunca va a corresponderte, por favor no me vengas con esas cosas!"- decía Iori con ira y tristeza

-"Precisamente, de eso quería hablar, decirte que me di cuenta, que yo también te amo, y que por estúpida te deje ir"- la chica no podía contenerse mas así que comenzó a llorar

Ver a Leona de esa forma, era algo que a Iori le dolía, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, una parte de él, deseaba seguir siendo duro con ella, mientras que la otra quería tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca; Iori se sentía en un dilema.

-"Vamos deja de llorar"- Iori tomo a Leona por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla

Leona al sentir que Iori la había tomado de los hombros, fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo, quien también hizo lo mismo

-"Iori de verdad perdóname"- fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de apoyarse en su pecho

Ante tal acto por parte de Leona, ni la soberbia y el orgullo de Iori pudieron evitar que el pelirrojo abrazara a su amada, no quería dejarla ir.

-"He sido muy injusto contigo, perdóname por favor"- susurro al oído de Leona –"Te amo"-

-"También yo…"-

Eso fue lo único que Leona pudo decir, antes de que Iori la silenciara con un beso en los labios, como prueba de su amor, el cual la peli azulada acepto muy gustosa.

Ninguno de los dos, quería apartar sus labios del otro, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, dándole así, fin a ese bello momento.

-"Olvidemos el pasado"- decía Leona mientras se abrazaba de su amado

-"Así será, no te preocupes"- asintió Iori mientras correspondía al abrazo de su chica.

Algunas semanas transcurrieron después de todo eso; De nuevo la alegría y las sonrisas aparecieron en la joven pareja, todo había cambiado para bien, y eso era fácil de ver para los demás.

-"Me alegra tanto verte así"- decía Whip –"Tan enamorada y feliz"-

-"Lo sé, y te agradezco, nada de esto hubiera podido ser sin tu apoyo"- respondió Leona

-"No tienes por qué agradecer, las amigas hacen esto todo el tiempo, además yo sabia que lo mejor para ti, era un nuevo amor"-

-"Y tenias mucha razón…"- finalizo Leona con una sonrisa

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>&amp; Bueno hemos llegado al final de este pequeño fic. De nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo final, tanto como yo (aunque se que esta historia no es precisamente la mejor) En fin, mil gracias a todos lo que leyeron la historia, &amp; la siguieron a lo largo de estos 4 capitulos. Bueno sin mas me retiro; Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic. Saludos.<br>_

**GB**


End file.
